mjtvsieriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloxx
Bloxx is the Codon Sream's sample of a Segmentasapien from the planet Polyominous. Appearence Bloxx appears to be a gorilla made from red,blue and yellow legoes.The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. Appearences Bloxx's appearance looks similar to that of a gorilla made out of building blocks. He has three main colors which are red, blue and yellow, with black lines all over his body. He's mostly red and yellow with some spots of blue. In Heroes Rise, Bloxx appears more rock-like, and is now colored primarily white and green with some spots of purple. Bloxx wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers/Abilities Bloxx's shapeshifting powers allow him to transform into multiple things, such as a wall, catapult, cage, etc. If Bloxx's body is damaged/broken he can easily reform the broken pieces immediately. He can form more blocks on his body, either to grow in size, create constructs of blocks, change himself into a larger construct or even use them as projectiles. Bloxx can willingly detach parts of his body to get out of certain situations. Bloxx can turn his hands into guns, dubbed the Bloxx-lobber, and fire explosive blocks from them. The blocks are also painful to step on, as seen when Humungousaur used them to pain Tyrannopede into releasing him from his mouth. Bloxx is very dense and durable. Bloxx has enhanced strength, as he was able to punch into a Dimension 12 robot and shut it down. Bloxx is shown to be immune to extremely high amounts of radiation, as seen when he protected Rook from dying in the Earth's atmosphere. However, this did still cause him great discomfort, as he stated that his "butt was on fire" Weaknesses Despite his shape-changing abilities, Bloxx can be broken when hit with enough force, but can easily rebuild himself right after. Beings that can go intangible, such as Ectonurites, can easily phase through Bloxx if he traps them in his dome form. While Bloxx is highly durable to an extent, he still feels pain, as seen when he was being beaten down by Negative Ultimate Humungousaur. Bloxx is vulnerable to acidic substances, whether it be liquid or gaseous. There is probably a limit to how big Bloxx can become, but it has not been established. Appearances Omniverse * Bloxx debuted in The More Things Change Part 1, where he removed the bomb from Mr. Baumann's store * In A Jolt From the Past, Bloxx battled Fistrick's goons * In Have I Got a Deal for You, Bloxx battled the Skreegit, and allowed Hokestar to catch it * In Many Happy Returns, Bloxx stopped Looma's ship * In Arrested Development, 11-Year-Old Bloxx destroyed some of Computron's minions * In Seperation Anxiety, Bloxx disguised himself among the Segmentasapiens and defeated Psyphon * In Bros in Space, Bloxx harvested some amber ogia * In Rules of Engagement, Bloxx blocked Emina and Herve's path * In Rad, Bloxx battled the Grackleflint * In The Frogs of War Part 1, Bloxx saved himself, Nick and Rook when they crashed * In O Mother, Where Art Thou, Bloxx was defeated by Ma Vreedle * In For a Few Brains More, Bloxx removed Azmuth's brain from Ultimate Albedo, but was defeated by Negative Ultimate Humungousaur * In Rad Monster Party, Bloxx failed to capture Zs'Skayr * In Darkstarred, Bloxx battled Kuphulu * In Twin Trouble, Bloxx grappled himself and Corey onto a passing ship * In Albedo Rising, Bloxx allowed himself to be experimented on for a Polymorphic crystal * In Rook for the Rooters, Bloxx was defeated by Brigadier General Kwark * In Universe vs Smyth, Bloxx trapped Fistrick so Rook could arrest him * In Revenge of Shark Rooter, Bloxx failed to stop a prison break Heroes Rise * Bloxx returned in The Past in the Present, where he battled Timeadox * In The Color of Monkey, Bloxx defeated Rojo * In From Hedorium to Eternity, Bloxx stopped Suemungousaur * In Maltruant's Mistake Part 1, Bloxx created a shield for the team before timing out * In Planet of the Turtleoids, Bloxx pulled himself through a dimensional portal * In Operation Angela Part 1, Bloxx defeated Master Lyons and Phil * In Perplexahedron, Bloxx defeated some Perplexahedron guards * In Dom Palella: Outlaw Hero, Bloxx grabbed Dom from the airport * In The Veritible Captain Dudesman, Bloxx saved Rad * In The Revenge of the Incurseans, Bloxx negotiated with the Incurseans * Absolute Power Part 1, Bloxx protected Alan from Dom Appearance List Omniverse Season 1 * The More Things Change Part 1 (debut; accidental transformation) * A Jolt From the Past * Have I Got a Deal for You Season 2 * Many Happy Returns * Arrested Development * Seperation Anxiety * Bros in Space Season 3 * Rules of Engagement * Rad * The Frogs of War Part 1 (randomizer) Season 4 * O Mother Where Art Thou * For a Few Brains More Season 5 * Rad Monster Party * Darkstarred Season 6 * Twin Trouble (flashback; from Seperation Anxiety) * Albedo Rising (flashback) * Rook for the Rooters Season 7 * Universe vs Smyth * Revenge of Shark Rooter Heroes Rise Season 1 * The Past in the Present (first re-appearance) * The Color of Monkey Season 3 * From Hedorium to Eternity * Maltruant's Mistake Part 1 * Planet of the Turtleoids * Operation Angela Part 1 * Perplexahedron Season 4 * Dom Palella: Outlaw Hero * The Veritable Captain Dudesman * Revenge of the Incurseans * Absolute Power Part 1 Season 5 * TBA Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens With Ultimate Forms